


Knight in shining armour

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are a bit no good, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Plot/Plotless, Seithr is not that glorious, Thor is Thor, Tony and Loki get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Loki is hiding his injuries in fright to appear weak. Team is indifferent to his struggles. Enter Tony Stark.





	Knight in shining armour

Seithr - a blessing and a curse.

Thor was partially right when he ranted about dishonesty, treachery and despicableness of the art. Anthony was partially right when he argued with him and called Loki’s power a gift, a blessing and the most amazing thing in Nines.

The truth was - it was both.

Seithr was handy, but it, also, asked a price. Usually it wasn’t anything Loki couldn’t afford. What was a piece of his soul in exchange for the glory of Yggdrasil’s energy coursing through his veins?

Healing magic, though, took tit for tat; and again, it was nothing that Loki couldn’t withstand for the right people; namely Anthony, and on occasion, Thor.

The slight inconvenience appeared when the team started abusing his gift, and he was frequently injured and suffering. It took a toll on him, and he snapped, calling them this or that, before disappearing in a dramatic fashion.

He, naturally, didn’t explain himself, conjuring a flimsy reason that they swallowed readily, believing him to be selfish, arrogant and what not.

It stung, but Loki learned that the lie was the lesser of two evils. The truth would brand him as a weakling, like he was branded once on Asgard.

He exhaled tiredly; dropping the illusion and dispelling his tunic.

His torso was covered in dark bruises; his ribs felt sore and he suspected his shoulder blade was cracked.

He took a smear and tenderly applied it to the abused skin, flinching now and then from the unpleasant sensations.

He needed a break and time to heal, and, unfortunately, he couldn’t do in in the tower where Friday monitored everything.

He was entirely concentrated on the task, completely sure that nobody would search for him. Thus, when the door to his hiding place opened, he yelped in surprise and dropped the veil on the carpet, watching, stupefied, the intelligent, brown eyes gazing at him with worry.

“WTF?” Anthony breathed out, strolling to him, and reality crushed on Loki. He was exposed and there were not many excuses to use. It was hard to lie to Anthony as it was, since the man didn’t buy his bullshit most of the time; right now, Loki doubted that anything, but the truth would fly.

Anthony came closer, picking up the veil and cataloguing the injuries; his frown darkening with each passing moment. He then poured a bit of the liquid on his palms, and silently asked Loki to turn around. Loki swallowed, fulfilling his request.

Anthony’s hands were gentle and warm. Loki shivered, despite himself. The touch itself felt unpleasant, since his skin was sore, but the sentiment behind the gesture made Loki’s head spin.

“Idiot.” Anthony hissed, planting a soft kiss between Loki’s shoulder blades. Loki’s breath hitched, and heart erupted with the yearning he unsuccessfully tried to supress for years.

Loki turned with the intention to ask what the hell it meant. He didn’t remember Anthony showing an interest in him. However, when their eyes met, Loki supposed he was an idiot, because only a fool could have missed the unmistakable adore shining in Anthony’s eyes.

“Yes.” Loki breathed out, before leaning in and kissing the man, who managed to capture him. Anthony sighed contentedly into the caress and kissed him back.

The kiss broke awkwardly, when Anthony’s arm grazed a particularly painful bruise, and Loki mewled miserably, breaking the contact. Anthony huffed, clasping a hand around his wrist and dragging him into the bedroom.

“Not how I imagined it…” Anthony grumbled playfully, tucking him in.

“I am not a child.” Loki complained on principle; his cheeks flaring red.

“Sure.” Anthony drawled, joining him and scooping into a gentle embrace. Loki smiled happily, snuggling closer to him and feeling on top of the world.

<♥> 

They have spent a week together, and Loki was floating on air. His injuries have healed, and the steamy, morning sex they had left him dazed and wanting for an encore.

Anthony was smiling at him adoringly, holding his hand when their reappeared in the tower and went down to the common kitchen to fetch coffee.

Loki was grinning, like a fool, forgetting for the moment where he was and enjoying the blatant display of affection. Surely, the Universe had to spoil it.

The moment they stepped out of the elevator they were met with the snide remarks of the team, and Loki was abruptly reminded of his position in the group. He tensed, and automatically moved from Anthony, but his progress was derailed by Anthony’s grip tightening on him.

Loki glanced at his lover, who rolled his eyes at him, tugging him further into the room, determination burning in his stormy eyes. Loki swallowed and followed his lead, masochistic curiosity taking a hold of him.

“And good morning to you too.” Anthony snarked, dragging Loki behind the kitchen island, and effectively putting a barrier between them and the team. “Your obvious _concern_ for our team-mate keeps warming my dead-heart.”

“Your boy toy crossed the line first, Stark.” Barton remarked unkindly.

Loki felt a rush of anger but squashed it, curious to see how the argument will unfold and what place in Anthony’s life he acquired.

“You should brush up your vocabulary, Bird brain. Loki is helluva smart; is a prince and last I checked he’s older than me by a thousand, so, if anything, I am his boy toy.” Anthony snarked back, smirking.

Loki blushed, staring at Anthony with bewilderment. However, he didn’t have a chance to praise nor correct him, because Thor joined the conversation, telling that Loki’s reputation was broken beyond repair, and the only title Loki has now is of a criminal.

Anthony laughed flatly, giving Thor a tongue lashing that was inappropriately severe. Loki smiled serenely and turned to the coffee machine, tuning out the argument, convinced that his place in Anthony’s life was not only salient, but, also, solid.

“…and that’s why we suck as a team.” Anthony concluded, when Loki turned with the beverage.

The room fell silent. The faces of the Avengers were comically sickened and gloomy. Thor looked on the brink of tears, and for a moment Loki regretted ignoring the argument, but then he remembered that Friday recorded everything, and chuckled, anticipating a great entertainment later, but now he wanted nothing more but to shower Anthony with adoration.

“Here you go, **beloved**.” Loki purred softly, scowling at the team poisonously, and presenting a mug to him. Anthony glanced at Loki and then at the cup, smiling brilliantly.

“My God, I fucking luv you!” He exclaimed, giving Loki a peck on the lips, before taking the cup and sipping coffee, moaning obscenely. 

“As I you.” Loki murmured gently, wrapping a hand around Anthony’s waist and planting a soft kiss on his temple. Anthony groaned beautifully, scooting closer to him. Loki chuckled, squeezing his waist affectionately, feeling uncharacteristically mushy or was it how love felt? He didn't know, but was thrilled with the chance to find out. 

“So, wanna have breakfast in the penthouse?” Anthony murmured, pointedly glaring at the occupants in the room, who were still recovering from whatever he had said to them.

“Sounds lovely.” Loki agreed, whisking them away.


End file.
